swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel Barber
' Samuel Osmond Barber II' (March 9, 1910 – January 23, 1981) was an American composer of orchestral, opera, choral, and piano music. He is one of the most celebrated composers of the 20th century: music critic Donal Henahan stated that "Probably no other American composer has ever enjoyed such early, such persistent and such long-lasting acclaim." His Adagio for Strings (1936) has earned a permanent place in the concert repertory of orchestras. He was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for Music twice: for his opera Vanessa (1956–57) and for the Concerto for Piano and Orchestra (1962). Also widely performed is his Knoxville: Summer of 1915 (1947), a setting for soprano and orchestra of a prose text by James Agee. At the time of his death, nearly all of his compositions had been recorded. Tossup Questions # This composer used the same instruments from the second Brandenburg concerto for his Capricorn Concerto. This composer has a flute and a harp play a theme imitating a rocking chair at the beginning of one work, and he used the poem "The Monk and his Cat" in his song cycle written for Leontyne Price, Hermit Songs. Staccato horns represent a streetcar in a piece ending when the soprano sings about a child being tucked into bed. He was inspired by "Prometheus Unbound" to write Music for a Scene from Shelley and he adapted a James Agee piece for Knoxville: Summer of 1915. This composer of the opera Vanessa rearranged the second movement of his String Quartet No. 1 to create a piece that was played over radio announcements of FDR's death. For 10 points, name this American composer of Adagio for Strings. # His first symphony ends with a passacaglia and despite its odd title is actually composed of four movements. One of this man's works, which was originally called The Serpent Heart, features a Parodos that introduces the characters and includes a notable "Dance of Vengeance." Another of this man's pieces opens with a flute solo before other themes, including one for brasses, begin; it is the second of two Essays for Orchestra. He was inspired by Prometheus Unbound in creating his Music for a Scene from Shelley and looked to Sheridan to compose the Overture to the School for Scandal. Another work by this composer of the Capricorn Concerto originated as the slow movement of a Quartet in B minor and was first performed by Toscanini in 1938. For 10 points, identify this composer of Vanessa and the Adagio for Strings. # One group of songs by this composer includes "The Heavenly Banquet", based on translations by Sean O'Faolain of medieval Irish poetry. The violin concerto by this composer begins its second section with an extended oboe solo, and its third section, labeled Presto in moto perpetuo, caused Iso Briselli not to premier it. In addition to Hermit Songs, this composer wrote two works he titled Essays for Orchestra. This composer's most famous work, which begins with a B flat played by the violins, was premiered by Arturo Toscanini in 1938 and became associated with state fu- nerals starting with the death of Franklin Roosevelt. Name this composer of Adagio for Strings. # This composer of The Prayers of Kierkegaard wrote an opera in which Erika rejects the marriage proposals of Anatol, who then decides to take the lover of his deceased father. This composer of A Hand of Bridge and Vanessa wrote an overture for Richard Brinsley Sheridan's School for Scandal and composed two pieces entitled Essay for Orchestra. Another of his works contains a 4/2 time signature and employs an arch form, as the melody is passed along and altered amongst the violins, violas, and cellos. For 10 points, name this American composer of Adagio for Strings. # This composer worked Prometheus Unbound into Music for a Scene from Shelley. He wrote a very short opera consisting of two couples playing the title game, where each character has a monologue. Another work sets to music selections from the (*) prologue of James Agee's A Death in the Family. Besides A Hand of Bridge and Knoxville: Summer of 1915, he wrote an opera about Anatol, who seduces both Erika and her titular aunt. For 10 points- name this composer of Vanessa and Adagio for Strings.